


I Could Have Danced All Night

by TarnisisLH



Series: Dealers (Jareth and Rumpelstiltskin) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/pseuds/TarnisisLH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU:  What if Belle had been at Cinderella's Wedding and had seen Rumpelstiltskin? A simple little <i>what if</i> story. Rumpelstiltskin/Belle </p>
<p>Has an Epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Could Have Danced All Night

****

### **I Could Have Danced All Night**

 

Belle had never been one for glamor, but even she couldn't deny the beauty that met her as she entered the Royal Ballroom. It was a room with a high ceiling, a stunning tile floor and beautiful cream colored columns.

Decorations of all colors and sizes dotted the room, making it seem even brighter than was ordinary. This had been done on purpose, for tonight was a special night. For all the kingdoms were at peace and the feeling of joy was contagious.

It was the Wedding Party of Ella and Prince Thomas and the festivities had lasted the entire day. The happy couple had been married earlier than morning for all to see, in the oldest part of the castle. It had been a beautiful ceremony with not one dry eye to be had. But no one was embarrassed by this fact, nor did they try to hide it. There _was_ nothing to hide.

Belle held onto her father's arm and smiled warmly at everyone she passed. The young woman had never been to a party such as this and it took all her will power to contain her excitement.

"Maurice!"

Both Belle and her father turned to see a middle-aged man with gray hair and bright eyes blue eyes that screamed warmth. The way he was currently smiling, the man looked like he was a little child once more.

Maurice- Belle's father- broke into a large grin and began to laugh. "Derek!"

The two old friends embraced merrily, laughing all the while, and Belle watched in absolute wonder. It was very rarely that her father looked or acted so happy, and because of this rare show of affection, the girl was touched. It was nice to see her father so happy. 

The two men pulled away and Maurice slapped the other man on the back. "Congratulations old friend! May your son and his wife be blessed in their life together!"

As her father said this, Belle came to the realization of who the man was. Derek was the father of the Prince Thomas, and King of the lands she was currently inhabiting.

"Thank you, Maurice," the King said with a kind smile. "I am so pleased that you could come tonight."

Maurice nodded and then remembered that his daughter was still standing next to him. "Derek, this is my daughter Belle. . . Belle this is King Derek."

Belle curtsied as she had been taught, "Your Majesty."

Derek smiled, "Welcome, Belle."

The young woman nodded to him and then upon seeing that her father was about to say something else, decided that now was a good a time as any to take her leave. 

"Papa, I'm going to go dance."

Maurice looked at her and then back to Derek again. Belle knew this meant that he had acknowledged her comment, but wasn't going to give her an answer. The young woman knew her father wasn't pleased with the way she carried herself, so she had stopped trying to change his mind. After all, she couldn't change who she was. She wouldn't change, not for her father or anyone else.

Belle walked to the center of the room where people in ball gowns and dress tunics danced. It was a swirl of color and magnificent material. It was almost overwhelming to the young woman and she chuckled to herself. She wouldn't be intimidated by these nobles, nor would she back down. She was here to have fun, and that's exactly what she was going to do. 

Belle entered the dance without a partner and spun freely, not caring about the shrewd looks she received or the whispers she stirred. She was used to people avoiding her, and believing her to be odd. So she continued to enjoy herself. 

Time passed by in a flurry and soon it was almost midnight. But Belle never stopped dancing, even when she grew tired. She couldn't stop. The music was too breathtaking to slow down. Then as she thought she would surely collapse from fatigue the musicians stopped playing to take a small break.

Belle stood against the far wall of the room, breathing hard and feeling more fulfilled than she had in a long time. As her pulse slowed down the young woman once more began to pay attention to her surroundings.

The Bride and Groom had come down the main flight of steps and were now greeting their guests. After several minutes of this, Ella and Thomas came to the dance floor and the music started up again. Belle watched with a smile, as Ella and King Derek danced together, and then they switched partners and Charming took the King's place.

Then to Belle's surprise, the beautiful Snow White cut in on her husband and the two women began to dance together, smiling and giggling together like little girls. They seemed to be good friends, Belle thought somewhat wistfully. She herself had never had any real friends. And though she was secure with herself, she almost wished that she had someone to talk to and confide in. 

As Belle continued to watch the bride twirl and sway, the elegant Snow White danced onward leaving Ella alone. And as soon as she did so, the new Princess was approached by someone else.

Belle's eyes widened as she took in the new man's appearance, wondering if she was seeing things.

He wasn't human. Or at least he didn't look human.

His skin was a grayish-gold color and his eyes were otherworldly and animal-like. Not to mention the way that he carried himself. The man absolutely screamed power. He wore a golden colored tunic and dress coat that covered his skinny body in a very flattering way and made Belle blush.

All in all it was a breathtaking ensemble.

Belle watched his interactions carefully, something deep within her forcing her to move towards him. The young woman didn't notice Ella's horrified expression, or the fact that no one else in the room saw him. No. All she could see was him.

Belle pursued the strange man as he walked out of the Ball Room and made his way into the Royal Gardens. His stride was long, despite his size, and Belle found that she was almost running just to keep up. And as she rounded a corner she realized that the strange man had stopped in his tracks, though his back was still to her.

"It's impolite to follow someone without introducing yourself, dearie." The creature said in a low voice.

Belle blushed at his words but didn't apologize. 

"You left before I could talk to you."

The man turned around and studied the young woman before him with a calculating eye. 

"What do you want?"

Belle felt silly as she said the first thing to come to her mind. "Dance with me."

The creature cocked its head to the side, an eyebrow raised, "Pardon?"

"Dance. With. Me." Belle said enunciating every word so there was no way he could possibly misunderstand her again.

The creature seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment before a hit pitched giggle escaped his grayish lips. 

"What's in it for you dearie?"

Belle shrugged, "I haven't had a partner all night."

The imp drew closer, until they were only a couple of inches apart. Belle felt a sudden heat rise in her stomach and fought the strange desire to lean up on and plant a kiss on that strange mouth.

"Do you know who I am?" The creature asked in disbelief.

Belle shook her head. "No, but I could care less at the moment."

The imp cringed as she put her hand on his shoulder and took his hand in her own.

"You have no idea what you're getting into, dearie." The creature said quietly.

Belle smiled but said nothing as she began to sway back and forth to the music that flowed into the otherwise quiet gardens. It was music only the girl could hear, but it didn't matter. For it was her song.

After a moment the Imp slowly placed his hand on the girl's waist and began to lead her steps. The two waltzed around the cobbled garden, staring into each others eyes. Both in awe at what was transpiring. It was a magical moment.

Belle had never felt so drawn to someone in her entire life, but she felt complete as the strange creature guided her. She would never be able to explain her actions, but for some reason she didn't feel the need to.

After what seemed like a life time and no time at all, the imp stopped his movements, but didn't let go of her.

"What's your name?"

"Belle," she answered.

He repeated her name with a sort of reverence, before he giggled with glee and pulled away from her. "Thanks for the dance, dearie!" His hands waved in the air in a flamboyant manner before he disappeared into thin air, leaving the young woman alone in the silent garden.

Belle instantly felt a strong sense of loss as the strange man disappeared, but she couldn't be sad. Not after everything that had just happened.

And as she walked back into the Ball Room, Belle knew without a doubt, that if the imp had asked her, she would have danced with him all night.

### 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Belle had been at Cinderella's Wedding and had seen Rumpelstiltskin? A simple little _what if_ story. Rumpelstiltskin/Belle

###  **I Could Have Danced All Night: Epilogue**

Belle had never felt so much pain in her life than she did as she lied on her cot. When the girl had first been given a real room in the Dark Castle, she had thought with relief that she would never have to endure the dark dungeon ever again. But it would seem that she had been wrong. . .

Belle curled into a small ball beneath the threadbare cot, and let herself give into her pain. It wasn't a physical type of hurt, that she was conflicted with. But rather, the unforgiving ache of a broken heart.

Rumpelstiltskin hadn't believed her when she had told him of her everlasting love for him. The look in the Dark One's eyes had been absolutely horrifying as he had yelled at her. And for the first time since she had chipped the teacup, Belle was afraid of the Dark One.

_"Why won't he believe me?"_ Belle wondered as she cried silent tears into her thin blanket. _"Why did he think I was trying to trick him? Why doesn't he love me!?_

The girl cried bitter tears for uncounted hours, letting her grief and disappointment completely consume her. And finally, her fatigue caught up with her. 

Belle fell asleep with her favorite memory replaying in her dreams like it did every night.

* * *

_Belle felt silly as she said the first thing to come to her mind. "Dance with me."_

_The creature cocked its head to the side, an eyebrow raised, "Pardon?"_

_"Dance. With. Me." Belle said enunciating every word so there was no way he could possibly misunderstand her again._

_The creature seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment before a hit pitched giggle escaped his grayish lips._

_"What's in it for you dearie?"_

_Belle shrugged, "I haven't had a partner all night."_

_The imp drew closer, until they were only a couple of inches apart. Belle felt a sudden heat rise in her stomach and fought the strange desire to lean up on and plant a kiss on that strange mouth._

_"Do you know who I am?" The creature asked in disbelief._

_Belle shook her head. "No, but I could care less at the moment."_

_The imp cringed as she put her hand on his shoulder and took his hand in her own._

_"You have no idea what you're getting into, dearie." The creature said quietly._

_She couldn't help but smile as the Imp slowly placed his hand on her waist and began to lead her steps with subtle commands. The two waltzed around the cobbled palace garden, staring into each other's eyes. It was a magical moment that Belle would always treasure. And if the truth were known, it was that one moment that she truly fell in love with Rumpelstiltskin._

_There was no music to sway back and forth to, but it didn't matter. They danced to the beating of their hearts and the unearthly melody only they could hear. And Belle had never been happier in her life, and by the butterflies in her stomach, she knew she never would._

* * *

Belle awoke with a heavy heart.

Though she hadn't known who the Rumpelstiltskin was when she had shared that special dance with the blushing imp, Belle had immediately loved him. Since that very first instant when she had seen him walking through the crowded ball room at Cinderella's Wedding, she had loved him.

Belle was about to try to go back to sleep in hopes of once more replaying that wonderful memory, when she heard footsteps outside the dungeon door. The girl held her breath as she watched the door swing open to reveal the Dark One.

As Rumpelstiltskin entered the room, the girl couldn't help but notice that he looked like hell. His usually bright, eager eyes were now red rimmed and dark circles underlined them in a horrifying manner. But his face gave away no emotion as he stood before her, purposefully not meeting her gaze.

"So," the girl asked aloud after several uncomfortable seconds. "What are you going to do to me?"

He answered with one word. One simple word that made Belle's heart sink so low she thought that it would fall from her body and past through the floor.

"Go."

"Go?"

"I don't want you anymore, dearie."

Belle felt as if a knife had been jammed into her chest, a sense of desolation hitting her dead in the gut, making her want to die. Why couldn't he just admit that he loved her? Why couldn't he see that she loved him in return?

"Do you really want me to go, Rumpelstiltskin?"

The imp seemed taken aback by the question, but almost instantly his collected mask returned. "I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't mean it."

Belle stood from her cot with shaky legs and walked over so that she was standing directly in front of him. She studied the imp for several agonizing seconds before she was satisfied.

"Alright, Rumpelstiltskin. I'll respect your decision and leave. . . But . . . But before I go-" Belle fought to keep her voice calm as she submitted to her defeat. "Before I go, would you do me a favor?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her silently, neither agreeing or disagreeing, and Belle mustered all the courage she had left as she uttered her request.

Slowly the girl dipped into a curtsy as she had been taught, though her eyes never left his. "May I have this dance?"

Rumpelstiltskin drew in a harsh breath, his eyes looking at her pleadingly, saying more than his words ever could. But he didn't move from where he stood.

Belle drew up from her curtsy and closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his middle to bring him into a hug. She didn't let his stiff body get to her as she swayed slowly to a non-existent song, tears sliding down her pink cheeks. This was for _her_. If she was to leave him, Belle knew that she would constantly play this farewell to the end of her days. So she would at least make it memorable. 

At first Rumpelstiltskin was still, his hands clenched at his sides as if he wanted to strike something. But then, ever so slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and fiercely returned the hug, tears running down his grayish cheeks. "Belle. . ."

The girl looked up at him, daring to hope as her eyes too filled with tears. "Hmm?"

"Please. . ." he choked on the word, looking away from her in shame and fear.

Belle reached up and lifted his chin up so that he was looking at her again. "What is it?"

"Please tell me . . . that you truly love me. . . Please. . ."

"I will _always_ love you, Rumpelstiltskin." Belle whispered as she buried her face in his leather clad chest.

The two continued to embrace, holding onto one another frantically, as if they thought the other would disappear. Then Rumpelstiltskin whispered the words that Belle had waited her whole life to hear. Making her feel more joy than she thought was possible.

"I love you, Belle."

Gently, ever so gently, Rumpelstiltskin laced one of his hands in her long chestnut hair and angled her head so that their noses were only several inches apart. Belle looked into his eyes and knew that he truly did love her. And in that moment, the two made a silent promise to one-another. They would love the other, for the remainder of their lives and beyond. Never again would they lose faith. No matter what happened, they would always love each other.

With this unspoken vow, Rumpelstiltskin slowly lowered his lips to Belle's. But just as the Dark One was about to plant his lips on the girl's, Belle closed the distance and her lips met his cheek in a warm and chaste kiss. She nuzzled him tenderly and whispered, "I won't kiss you again until you want me to, Rumpelstiltskin. I don't. . . I don't want to hurt you."

Rumpelstiltskin nuzzled her back and whispered, "It'll be a long wait, dearie. Are you sure you want this?"

"I don't mind waiting, as long as we're together."

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her forehead as they continued to rock to their own melody. "I'll never push you away again, Belle. . . Never."

Belle felt her heart flutter at the promise, and the two continued to dance, knowing that they would always have each other.

* * *

Mr. Gold cried as he held his beloved close to him, his years of sorrow seeming to melt away into nothing in the space of a heartbeat. Belle was with him once more, and she remembered.

"Belle," he whispered lovingly as they hugged, "My beautiful little, Belle."

"Rumpelstiltskin . . ." Belle murmured from where she currently was resting her head against his chest.

"Yes, dear one?"

"I love you."

Mr. Gold's heart broke at those simple words and he did something he had wanted to do for what seemed like an eternity.

Cupping her heart shaped face in his calloused hands, the man brought his lips crashing down on hers. The world seemed to disappear as they held onto each other, sharing the kiss both of them had craved since that fateful day in the dungeon. Oh how perfect it was!

As Gold pulled away from the kiss he smiled jovially and asked in his Scottish lilt, "May I have this dance?"

Belle giggled as she dipped into a curtsy, her eyes sparkling with pure adoration. "Rumpelstiltskin, you may have _every_ dance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that despite Rumpelstiltksin's efforts, Regina would have found a way to capture Belle when they went to Storybrooke. So I imagine that their reunion in Storybrooke when magic returned would have been about the same. Pardon me the liberties I've taken. ^^;

**Author's Note:**

> I just re-watched My Fair Lady and had this wonderful idea hit me! 
> 
> Any comments, ideas, or feedback on the story are welcome! Please comment if you read!


End file.
